STARS Delta Team
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: First Resident Evil fanfic. The summary is explained in the first chapter so Enjoy this story features me in the story as a member of S.T.A.R.S .
1. Chapter 1

**An: First Resident Evil Fanfic this Story features me in the story as a member of S.T.A.R.S Let's say it takes place during the resident evil two remake video game like before Things went to hell so let's give this a shot.**

**Will be using Resident evil 2 and 3 references and manga references. **

**Summary: After the Spencer mansion incident and Disbandment of ****S.T.A.R.S. Chris, Jill And Barry give One wildcard member of their squad to make a private ****S.T.A.R.S Team known as Delta Team should things go to hell in raccoon city it's his job to stop umbrella and their so called police chief. **

**Paring my OC with Claire redfield even the mayor's daughter Katherine Warren,she deserves a more role and a better fate to live. **

**Leon x Ada**

**OC: Zero Arashi Uchiha. **

Chapter 1: Outbreak Loose.

( West Of Racoon City)

A House Northwest of Raccoon City sat there with a steel fence with barb wires and trip wires. Inside the house sat a man sitting on his couch drinking pink lemonade and eating nachos with gooey warm cheese all over the chips flipping the channels with his TV remote, The man was dark skinned a scar over his left eye, Jet black raven hair that reaches pass his shoulders, his eyes were red with slit pupils wearing his black nike shorts and Nike shirt wearing black sandals just chilling.

Who was this man?

His name is Zero Arashi Uchiha. He was formerly a member of S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team, it was disbanded after the Spencer mansion incident, he was a rookie member of the team but is a wildcard and is an elite. His comrades Jill, Chris and Barry even Rebecca Chambers nickname Zero, Zero-Shot, Or the Storming Shooting Star.

He's only been a member of S.T.A.R.S for a few months not exactly a whole year.

With another change of the Channel from his remote he was trying to watch something better on TV. Upset about the disbandment of S.T.A.R.S due the asshole chief of police Irons, he along with the rest of the members of S.T.A.R.S were all upset with the chief. They all warned the chief that the police force of raccoon city would be nothing without S.T.A.R.S as they went their separate ways thinking and planning on what to do since they can't defy the Chief of police.

One night Chris, Jill And Barry called Zero In for a secret meeting.

_(Flashback)_

_"Glad you came Storming Shooting Star, we've been waiting for you" Said Barry who's smoking his cigarette. _

_The group were all at Chris's house to settle for the meeting. Rebecca Chambers isn't present she's out of town._

_"So what's the Holdup?" Asked Zero looking towards his three comrades _

_"Listen Zero, as you know since our team and organization has been disbanded we need to make a new __S.T.A.R.S team." Spoken Chris staring at Zero who looked back at the man._

_"Ok fill me in? Are we really going to form our own S.T.A.R.S team?" Zero Asked taking a sip of Minute Maid lemonade._

_"Not us Zero, just you." Jill now Spoken as Zero registered what she said now widening his red eyes._

_"Say what now?" Asked Zero hoping he heard right _

_"You will lead the new S.T.A.R.S team we believe that you and your future team can stop umbrella. You have our blessing to lead S.T.A.R.S_ _ Delta Team," Said Chris as Barry and Jill exchanged glances at each other then at Zero._

_"And what makes you think I'm capable of leading a new __S.T.A.R.S team? What if I fail against Umbrella corporation?" Zero Questioned _

_"Because we believe ya," answered Barry._

_"We believe that you can do this. You've experienced the horrors of the spencer mansion incident and Wesker's betrayal that he worked for umbrella all along. And from what we've seen something is going to happen here in raccoon city and Umbrella Corporation is in the center of it and will be the cause of it and we're entrusting you to put a stop to umbrella here in raccoon city. If the day of reckoning has come you know what to do" Chris Said with respect towards his comrade._

_"And what if Chief irons suspects me?" Zero Questioned now considering this top secret mission._

_"He's yours to deal with, the son of a bitch is up to something and we know it... he could be possibly conspiring with Umbrella if so you can put a bullet in his head for all I care" Answered Jill she hated her former boss and loathes with passion._

_Zero how ever smiled at this he always wanted to beat the hell out of Irons or even shoot him. _

_"So are you willing to take up our offer and blessing to become the new leader of S.T.A.R.S?" Asked Chris with Barry and Jill now having their attention on Zero._

_He thought of it for a moment and then looked up to his teammates with determination. _

_"I accept" _

_(Flashback End)_

And after that meeting Which was a month ago. Zero has been stocking up some weapons, tactical weapons, and has been preparing for himself should the day of reckoning come. He will need to find potential squad members with him being captain of the new S.T.A.R.S Delta Team.

He hasn't heard from Chris or Barry. Chris went to Europe to investigate Umbrella bases, Barry moved his family to Canada to protect them from Umbrella, now Jill she was still here in raccoon city, he could run into her.

Flipping more channels on his TV he passed the news channel his eyes widened then went back to the news channel as he could see that Raccoon City is indeed having a massive outbreak, The Day of reckoning has come...

Rising up off his couch he ran down stairs to the basement to throw on his Black S.T.A.R.S Uniform, it was colored black, putting on his black combat boots, sheathed his combat knife. And walked towards his cabinet with opening it Stored with lots of weapons he stocked. He reached for his Tanto Blade, his Dual Samurai Edge Handguns along with extended magazines for his twin pistols, he grabbed a black crate and opened it pulling out a black rifle called Chinese M1-L1 Triple Pulse Assault Rifle, rotating barrel with a thousand round capacity, autocooling, water tight he even has extra ammo for it. Reached for his grenades and flashbangs storing them in his pockets, Reaching for his MP5 sub machine gun with extended clip and ammo and a Off gauge Auto Shotgun. Grabbing every weapon he had in his arsenal he grabbed several other weapons for his future soon to be team mates.

Now outside loading all of his equipment and gear along with weapons in a Truck.

Now ready and armed he gets in the truck and starts the engine and drives off fast heading into Raccoon City.

He had a mission to fulfill and he can't let Chris, Barry or Jill down, he already knew what he was going to be up against maybe he might rescue some civilians and survivors before they become the undead.

It was all on him now as the Captain of the new S.T.A.R.S Delta Team

_To be continued _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Outbreak loose part 2

(With Zero)

This was the day of reckoning, driving fast on the streets as he entered in the city and could see the Police, SWAT teams, and what looked like Umbrella mercenaries teaming up to put a stop to the hordes of Zombies. Stopping his truck grabbing his MP5 sub machine gun he ran out going to help the SWAT team who looked to be struggling and was losing their ground while the police were doing their best and saving some of the civilians.

"Too many of them! We need more firepower and backup!" Cried a RPD Cop reloading his shotgun

"We need to regroup and head back to the precinct and bring the civilians with us!" Said a swat team member unloading his M-16 on a few Zombies

They saw lots of zombies moaning and groaning slowly walking to the squadron of police officers.

Zero unloading his MP5 and aimed for every zombies heads that were coming closer to the Small band of cops and One surviving swat team member.

They turned to his direction as he threw a flashbang and grenade at the horde of zombies stunning and blinding them then a deadly explosion.

"Who the hell are you!?" Demanded one Cop as he widened his eyes Seeing that Zero is a member of STARS.

"Zero Arashi Uchiha, New Captain Of STARS Delta Team." Answered Zero as he fires his MP5 at some zombies.

"I thought STARS was disbanded by chief irons?" Questioned another cop

"Well it's no longer disbanded now. Listen up call all Other RPD police officers and teams alike inform them to rescue civilians and lead them to a bunker, I saw one North east on my way here. The rest of the cops can go to the police station." Zero commanded with authority as one Swat team member stepped up and questioned Zero.

"And why should we listen to you? We have to wait out orders from chief Irons." He Said glaring at Zero who had a calm expression

"Because. I know what's going on here, I've faced something like this before what's your name?" Zero Replied as the swat member answered.

"Kurtis Stryker"

"Well Listen Kurtis, if you want to live your going to have to listen to me and do as I say Now is not the time to argue get some men to rescue the civilians and take them to safety at that bunker" Zero said drawling out his Samurai edge handgun and fired one Zombie that was behind Stryker who looked shocked then the man turned to the rest of the cops and said.

"You heard the man! Inform all cops to rescue some civilians and take them to a bunker!" Kurtis said with all cops now getting in their cars and grabbed their talkies to spread the word.

Zero however turned away heading back to his truck as Kurtis stepped up to him.

"Wait" He Said Making Zero turn towards him.

"What is it?" Zero Asked

"Mind if I come with you?" Kurtis Asked as Zero nodded.

They both got in the truck and pulled off running over dead zombies.

"Where are we going?" Asked Stryker looking at Zero who's still driving.

"We are heading to the the Bunker" Zero Replied

( Raccoon City north East)

Took 15 minutes to reach to the bunker as the they entered.

Zero went over to the power generator to activate the electric fence which should stop the zombies from getting in.

Zero And Stryker entered in the Emergency Bunker large enough to hold a mass capacity of civilians so far the RPD police and remaining swat teams have rescued some civilians, children and what not as many of them began to panic Zero got on the stand.

"May I have your attention please!" Yelled Zero with the police, swat teams and surviving civilians all look at him in attention.

"My name is Zero Arashi Uchiha. I am the new Captain of S.T.A.R.S Delta Team, formerly worked with Alpha team. I've come to put a stop umbrella corporation they are the cause of this tragedy" Zero Spoke out with many gasps and murmurs

"How can you be sure?! If they are the ones behind this!?" Called out a RPD police sgt.

"Because, I was with my former team mates to rescue Bravo team from the spencer mansion and saw the horror. Umbrella corporation owned that area and our former captain of alpha team was a traitor he was a spy in umbrella. Umbrella is the cause of this nightmare" Zero Said with everyone.

"If that were true why did you and your squad disband?" Asked another Police Officer

"We didn't disband, our so called esteemed Chief Of Police did. He disbanded our Squad so that he and Umbrella could cover up the mansion incident" Zero Answered with every RPD police officer exchanged a few glances with one another not wanting to believe that their chief of police would do such a thing.

"What are we going to do?" Spoken a middle aged woman holding her baby.

"We're going to Survive as long as we can and find a way out this city since the roadblocks are up. We must survive and find a way out this city. We are going to need serious transportation to escape out Raccoon City, I suggest we use trucks and Buses that's our best bet. Do not worry I'm going to get all of you out of this hellhole I've supplied a Electric fence around the bunker which should repel the zombies, are there any medics here? If so start raising hands" Zero Spoke out in authority.

10 medics raised their hands.

"Alright good, we're going to need more medics. How many cops and swat teams here?" Zero Questioned as 35 RPD police officers raised their hands and 40 swat team members raised their hands.

"Perfect, We're going to find more cops and save them if they are alive. Listen up no matter what happens if you see a zombie who was formerly your loved one or friend don't hesitate either you kill it or run is that understood?" Zero Said eying everyone as they flinched a bit feeling conflicted yet nodded their heads.

"Good, Stryker your now my first member of my Team and Squad your my vice captain" Zero Spoke sternly with Stryker looking surprised that he now became a STARS member

"Y-Yes Sir." Stryker now accepted his role.

"Alright lets get Situated, Stryker bring me ten swat members we are going back out in the city to raid guns then search for survivors... I might run into a old friend of mine then we check out the Police station" Zero ordered

"Who's you're old friend sir?" Asked Stryker

"Jill Valentine. Have to see if she's okay then we check out the police station" Zero Answered

(Raccoon Police Department)

"Alright leave it to me, I'll bring help as soon as I can" Said a blonde short haired woman named Rita.

"Alright Rita, take this walkie talkie and keep it on, try and get help" Said Marvin as he watched her go into the tunnel.

_"I hope help does come to our aid.. stay safe Rita" _Thought Marvin as he walked off to go inform the rest of his comrades.

( Jill's apartment)

Jill was grabbing her Samurai edge handgun and ammo as she began to leave her apartment knowing the Terror that awaits her.

( Road entering Raccoon City)

In a police squad car sat a man with good hair and blue eyes was driving the squad car beside him was a beautiful red head with blue eyes wearing a red coat.

They are on their way to Raccoon City but they are unaware of what's happening at the city.

_To be continued _

**An: now let's spice things up. **

**What do you think is going to happen? **

**Should Marvin live? **

**Will Jill meet up with Zero? Or will nemesis stop her. **

**Leon and Claire are on their way.**

**Rita might run into Zero and get his help to save the rest of the Police in the department. **

**Is X gon give to em all? **

**Find out in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Another update **

Chapter 3: Outbreak Loose part 3

(Raccoon City)

On the streets of raccoon city, Zero and Stryker along with a small squad of ten Swat team members were all heading back in the city infested with the undead, to raid guns, search for possible survivors.

Getting out the truck With his vice captain Kurtis Stryker following him, The swat team squad all got out of their armored truck.

Looking around Zero held his MP5 with Stryker and the rest of his men all hold their weapons.

"Orders Captain?" Stryker Asked Seeing His Captain looking through binoculars.

"Raid that gun store there." He pointed at the stone that was at the corner of the block.

"Take 5 swat members with you while I take the rest with me. You raid guns and ammunition take everything and store it in the armored swat truck, the rest of the men comes with me to search for survivors" Zero commanded

"Make sure you turn on your walkie talkie, keep it on at all times Stryker hit me up if you see anything if a horde of zombies come to you don't hesitate kill them or run from them, I need you alive along with everyone else is that understood?" Zero Said with authority as his vice captain nodded

"Yes Sir," Stryker Said

"Good, then let's move out, once you raid every weapon meet me back here in this spot, now move out!" He Yelled out with Stryker and his men now heading towards the gun shop to take any available weapon.

"The rest of you follow me and move out we are going to search for survivors" Zero commanded with all swat members saying 'Yes Sir.'

Now walking down the streets hearing the far off Moans of zombies as the swat members with Zero's men gripped their carbine rifles preparing to shoot to kill as their leader Was walking down the streets with his MP5 in hand as they began to look for survivors hoping to save them before they become infected.

They heard barking which made the men tense as they turned around just in time to see a infected Cerberus Hound charge at them and jumped on one swat team member killing him by biting his neck as the man screamed Zero shot his MP5 at the hound's head effectively killing it.

The rest of the men shivered when they saw Zero pull out his Samurai edge handgun and shoot the swat team member in the head.

**Bang!**

Seeing that he finished the job he turned towards the rest of the men.

"I expect all of you to do the same I just did. Shoot them in the head and they won't become the undead." He Said simply putting his handgun back in his hostler

"Let's move," He Said as he continued to walk.

( With Stryker)

Stryker and his team are currently loading up all weapons onto the swat team armored truck, Seeing that they're taken everything they decided to search for a ambulance to raid medics and herbs even First aid spray Seeing medical supplies were important.

"Is everything loaded up?" He Asked one swat member

"Yes sir, we have all the weapons we need and medics from that ambulance" Said a swat team member

"Good, standby and wait further orders from Captain Zero" Stryker Said grabbing his walkie talkie.

(With Zero)

Now in the alleyways he and his men continued to search for survivors now with flashlights on they continued to search.

_"Captain, this is Stryker do you copy?" _Spoken Stryker through his walkie talkie

"Yes I copy, what's up?" Zero Said waving his flashlight around while holding the talkie.

_"We've done what you've asked sir, we've even taken some medical supplies off a abandoned ambulance Sir." Stryker said on the other line._

"Good thinking on grabbing those medical supplies, get back to the checkpoint of where we left off wait for me there" Zero now commanded.

_"Roger that Sir," Stryker Said As the walkie talkie went off._

Zero turned off his walkie talkie and suddenly he heard a loud scream he looked up in alert hearing that scream wasn't very far as he and his men wasted no time in running to the source of that scream but he knew that scream would attract hordes of zombies he had to save the survivor before they came.

Dario Screamed as he, his wife and daughter all ran heading towards the allyway exit, his wife however sprained her ankle and fell. Dario was at the near gate turning around noticing his wife as he watched his daughter try helping her up.

"Come on mommy get up! The zombies are coming!" Cried her daughter as she struggled to help her mother up,

Dario was consumed with so much fear he was afraid to save his own wife and daughter as his wife called out.

"Dario Help us!" She Cried for help Seeing the hordes of zombies coming up on her and her daughter who was no older than 8 years old.

"Daddy help us!" Screamed his daughter

Doing the unthinkable he closed the gate and locked it leaving his family to suffer. Both his wife and daughter looked betrayed by this action He was leaving them to die!

Both her and her daughter continued to scream for help but Dario ran away covering his ears.

"Daddy help us!" Cried his daughter seeing her father abandoned both her and her mother as they tried to get out but the gate was locked.

Both Wife and daughter hugged each other closing their eyes accepting their fate knowing they were about to die until suddenly.

**Bang!**

The two opened their eyes and saw a dead zombie, as the wife turned and saw Zero and his men.

"Get down!" Zero Said as they both fell flat on the ground as Zero and his men continued to fire their barrage of bullets at the undead horde.

The horde and most of them were gunned down and staggered back as Zero ran to the gate and unlocked it after opening it.

"Are you okay?" He Asked Seeing the wife look up to him.

"I sprained my ankle" She Said with her daughter helping her as Zero motioned two of his men to help the woman and her daughter out the alley, once they were saved zero reached into his pouch and pulled out a grenade pulling the click and tossed it at the incoming horde of zombies and closed the gate locking it.

"MOVE!" He Yelled as everyone moved quickly as the grenade went off and blew up the zombies.

Seeing that none of them survived Zero turned his attention on the wife and daughter.

"Your safe for now." He Said with the wife now looking at him in hope.

"You saved us! You have my gratitude! You saved both me and my daughter! Who are you sir?" She Asked

"My name is Zero, Captain of STARS Delta Team what's yours?" He Asked

"Sharon Rosso, this little girl is my daughter Wendy Rosso." She introduced herself

Before he could reply he heard moaning coming from the alleyway he just blew up.

"We need to leave, the explosion from the grenade attracted them here, let's move!" Zero shouted out carrying the little girl as his men carried the wife as they ran like no tomorrow heading back to Stryker.

Stryker and his men were at the rendezvous point waiting for their captain who they saw now carrying a little girl and bringing a woman with them.

"Everyone get on board we're heading back to the bunker!" He called out putting the girl and her mother in the truck as he and his remaining were about to get in the armored truck and Zero's truck a voice stopped them.

"Wait!" Screamed Rita Who now made it out the sewers and found them.

"Get inside woman if you want to live!" Zero hissed as she instantly got in the swat team truck as Zero got in his truck and started the engine as both vehicles pulled off heading back to the bunker.

(The Bunker)

Zero and his men returned as they've found three survivors two civilians and a RPD cop.

Sharon Rosso and her daughter were indebted to Zero for saving their lives as Sharon explained how her husband left them to die which Zero looked disgusted at the cowardly ness Dario Rosso did.

Now Sharon and her daughter were being checked on by the medics as Zero turned his attention on Rita.

"You there, you're a surviving Cop, what's your name?" He Asked

Rita herself was surprised that a STARS member was here.

"My name is Rita, I came from the Raccoon City Police department we need help! The precinct is surrounded by zombies some of them managed to get in and kill some of the cops! Lieutenant Marvin sent me to find help seeing that your a member of STARS and found survivors could you help my friends at the department?" Rita Said as Zero nodded.

"Yeah, We'll head there Now and try to save as many cops as we can." Zero Said stroking his chin.

"Thank you!" She Said happily that she finally got help.

"We'll head back out in 15 minutes, for now we rest glad there's food here in this bunker, We'll Have to raid some food as well from the city" Zero Said sitting down

_To be continued _

**An: Well there I go. I gave Dario's wife and Daughter names and of course saved them while Dario himself dies in this story. **

**In the next chapter, Zero will head to the police station.**

**Will Marvin be saved? **

**Will zero and Jill meet up soon? **

**Will Leon and Claire make it in time to meet Zero himself?**

**Find out in chapter 4 **


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4: Outbreak loose part 4

(Bunker)

Zero and his men are trusty ready as Six swat members and three cops load their guns.

Zero grabs his new rifle the Chinese M1 L1 triple pulse rifle already loaded with a thousand round capacity.

Kurtis Stryker loads his handguns and Mp5 submachine gun.

Rita just holds her handgun.

"Listen up boys, we going to check out the police station and rescue more cops, then we go out and find Jill Valentine. Be ready for anything." He said as he and his squad along with Rita and Kurtis following in tow.

( Meanwhile with Jill)

Jill finds herself in the city horrified of what has happened to her hometown.

Looking at so many dead bodies, she even saw her fellow police officers dead and half eaten.

Still holding her handgun gripping it looking around.

Danger approaches as she turns around only to find a small horde of zombies approaching as the horde grew larger. Surprised she knew she didn't have enough ammo to take them all, looking to her left she sees a dead soldier with grenades attached to him aiming cautiously she pulls the trigger.

**Bang!**

**KABOOM!**

She rolled out the way from the explosion as it caught and decimated the zombies.

But she knew full well that explosion will attract more and more of the undead with that she began to run.

( with Zero)

Zero and his team along with Rita stopped as they heard the explosion.

Zero stopped his truck.

"What's wrong sir?" asked Stryker

"Nothing, let's move on to the police station." Zero said something told him he should investigate but no he can't risk it.

( RPD station)

"Listen up everyone help is on the way!" Marvin assured on the PA.

He just received a call from Rita that she's bringing help.

Thank god that she actually brought help.

"Head for the lobby!"

(RPD Station entrance)

In a Swat truck Zero and his team arrived as they could only see the police station is surrounded with zombies, as they barged into the entrance.

Zero and his men along with Stryker came out the swat truck with guns blazing at the zombies.

Zero unloaded his M1-L1 triple pulse rifle shooting numerous zombies, Stryker is shooting with his dual handguns while the 6 swat team members fire their M-16's.

"Get some!" Zero shouted as he kept firing.

The racoon police station doors opened revealing Marvin and three other cops and one female inspector.

"Come on get inside this truck!" yelled Rita.

"Go! go!" Marvin said shooting at some zombies. While the three cops and female inspector.

"Sir more zombies are coming!" Called out Stryker reloading his handguns.

"Let's go!" Zero called out as he shot more zombies with his rifle heading for the truck.

"Marvin come on!" Rita said

"Just go! Don't worry about me save yourself!" He said clutching his wound on his stomach

The driver pulled off as Rita screamed out

"MARVIN!"

They left him behind and she did not want to leave him behind but they couldn't be overrun by the new horde of zombies coming.

After they left Marvin went inside the station clutching to his wound as he said

"I... am not... dead yet!" He said after killing others infected zombie police officers and were his eyes kidding him or did he see Zero Arashi Uchiha his old friend.

He will remain here and probably die or probably await for more survivors. It seems the Raccoon City Police department and all of its friends and family are presumably either dead and infected or probably alive.

At least they could be lucky enough to get out of the city.

How could everything have gone to hell? Where was the police chief? Where the hell was he? They needed him? Could the Chief abandoned them?

Marvin didn't know what to think of or believe it seems Fate has different plans for all of Raccoon City.

( With Zero)

Now on their way to the bunker zero pulled out his walkie talkie

_"Stryker" _

_"Yes sir?"_

_"Take the remaining police survivors back to the bunker, you are in charge until I return." _

_"We're are you going sir?" _

_"I'm going to find Jill, I will come back once I find her, hold it down until I get back is that understood" _

_"Yes Sir."_

_"Good, over and out." _

He turned right as he was heading towards Jill's apartment hoping to find her.

Holding his rifle turning on the flashlight he parked his car and stared up at the deserted apartment complex where Jill was.

He was confident that she was alive and well. Knowing she can take care of herself.

Cocking his gun he went right inside the apartment.

_To be continued _

**An: Well There we go. **

**In the next chapter should Leon and Claire come in early? **

**Will Zero find Jill? **

**Will Zero and his future STARS Delta team survive and win against umbrella?**

**Which Mutant will Zero encounter Mr. X? Or Nemesis? **

**Find out in the next chapter **

**Might even include house of the dead monsters in this story**

**Until next time **


End file.
